


nothing at all

by alderations



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Begging, Biting, Catboy Jonny d'Ville, Catboy Marius von Raum, Catboys & Catgirls, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Consensual Non-Consent, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Kemonomimi, Knotting, Love Bites, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Trans Character, brian is a dog but it's barely mentioned, i am an enormous furry and thats all you need to know, this is so tropey it's just. im sorry. please.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27718006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderations/pseuds/alderations
Summary: “I’m about to go into heat,” Marius announces one morning, as Brian flips pancakes, a flour-encrusted apron tied around his waist. “Just so you know.”(exactly what it says on the tin)
Relationships: Drumbot Brian/Marius von Raum
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	nothing at all

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epicmusic42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmusic42/gifts).



> ~everyone is trans~ as usual. words used for Jonny include cock; Marius include cock, dick, hole, cunt.
> 
> some extra content warnings that don't fit neatly into ao3 tags:  
> mating cycles/heat are discussed beforehand, but specific details of sex are not outlined outside of heat (including knotting). murderplay is mentioned a couple times. "consensual non-consent" refers to sex in heat that was consented to while lucid. details of catperson/dogperson anatomy are also mentioned.
> 
> if you've made it this far through the tags, enjoy...?

“I’m about to go into heat,” Marius announces one morning, as Brian flips pancakes, a flour-encrusted apron tied around his waist. “Just so you know.”

Brian, for his part, has seen Jonny’s heats plenty of times. The first mate gets cuddly at first, then needy, and within a few days he generally takes up semi-permanent residence in Brian’s room, kneading the pillows and rubbing his face on every object in reach when he’s not actively riding Brian’s cock. “Are you going to need help, or…?”

“Probably not. ‘S not that intense for me,” Marius responds. “Raphaella always helped me when we traveled together. Before that, I just… dealt with it. But I thought you might want to know, in case I, I dunno, smell really good or something.”

“Thanks, I guess.” Trying to be surreptitious, Brian turns his head away from the pancakes and sniffs the air a few times. Even if it weren’t for his recreated canine senses, the chemoreceptors in his mechanical nose are  _ very  _ acute. He’s surprised he didn’t smell the oncoming heat on Marius before.

Despite his attempts to be sneaky, Marius smirks up at him from the kitchen table and grins, baring pointy teeth. “Like I said, I’ll probably spend most of it with Raph,” he continues, “but I trust you enough by now to… help me out. I can’t get pregnant, no matter what I say when I’m all worked up from heat. I—I wouldn’t mind having, um, being used by you. Like we did the other day.”

Brian looks back at the pancakes, face flushed with coolant. About a week ago, he discovered that Marius loves to be tied up until he’s immobilized and fucked like a toy, particularly when he can pretend to struggle and thrash against Brian’s hold. Morally, it was hard to fight his guilt, but it was certainly worth it to watch Marius’s slack-jawed, fucked-out face break into a smile when Brian finally untied him and started to clean him off.

“That’s, uh, up to you,” he manages at last, avoiding Marius’s eyes. “Is there anything I  _ shouldn’t  _ do? Even if you ask?”

Marius drums his metal fingers against the table. “I… I’d rather not be killed. Tried that once, it kinda, like, reset the heat? Lasted twice as long.”

“Noted.” Flipping a few pancakes onto one of the plates at his side, Brian turns to the table and presents Marius with his breakfast, then nuzzles his face into Marius’s hair, right between his pricked ears. “You know where to find me, if you need to.”

What Marius failed to consider was that living in a confined space with  _ nine  _ horny immortal bastards, rather than one, is the effect they all have on his hormones. For the first day of his heat, he’s… worked up, but no more than he usually is. He spends most of his time flitting around Raphaella’s lab, helping her with routine tasks until he gets too annoying and she splays him out on a lab bench and wrings a few orgasms out of him. That keeps him present, at least, if not sated.

But Raphaella is a busy woman, and it quickly becomes clear that their usual routine isn’t going to cut it. Instead, Marius sets off in search of Jonny, hoping that he’ll have some expertise in the matter, or at the very least that he can fuck Marius’s brains out and leave him too tired to keep grinding on every object in reach. Jonny takes one look at his dilated pupils and twitching tail, then ushers him into his room and shoves him onto the bed without a word.

Again, it’s helpful. Jonny fingers him for a while, rasping kitten licks across his cock just to watch him shiver, and then climbs on top of him and wedges a knee between Marius’s thighs to grind down against him. That normally wouldn’t be enough for Marius to get off, but when he’s this desperate, the friction  _ burns,  _ prickly and satisfying. He comes with Jonny’s teeth scraping the column of his throat. Jonny doesn’t let up, but rather shifts until his cock is dragging through Marius’s wetness and brushing against his own dick with every few thrusts. By the time Jonny’s done with him, it’s genuinely hard for Marius to speak, and yet he knows that his heat is only ramping up.

He forces himself to get a drink of water, then to eat something, though it’s hard to move himself in a direction that  _ won’t  _ get him fucked when his cunt is pulsing, aching,  _ pleading  _ to be bred. Instinctively, he wants to feel the rough drag of barbs inside him, but he doesn’t  _ think  _ any of his crewmates own a feline dildo, and it’s not worth trying to find a planet with other catpeople when he should be able to get by without. How has Jonny managed this whole time? There has to be some secret here, some way to get his body to calm down and… and… he can’t think straight. He needs to go for a walk.

That’s where Brian finds him, standing hazy-eyed and lost in the hallway of the Aurora with one hand barely braced on the wall. Brian himself is a bit distracted, and without thinking, he raises a hand to the back of Marius’s neck to nudge him aside so Brian can barrel past without running him down.

Marius’s legs give out under him.

Thanks to his robot reflexes, Brian manages to catch him with a hand under his arm, but he can’t help but be flustered when he realizes what he just did. He apologizes, not that Marius seems to hear him. As it turns out, Brian’s been busy this week; they’ve been flying through a particularly dense asteroid belt, which means that Aurora requires his attention most of the time. So he hasn’t seen Marius since their conversation over pancakes, and—he inhales, still holding Marius up, and the sticky-musk scent of heat overwhelms him with feverish excitement.

He’s almost thankful that Marius is a cat, because  _ canine  _ heat might be too much for him to bear.

“Please,” Marius breathes, starting to squirm now that Brian is no longer touching his neck. “Please, please, I need it, need you, please…”

One look at him, and Brian can imagine how wet he is. His neck is blotchy with bruises—Jonny’s doing, if he had to guess—and his dilated eyes take in every flick of Brian’s ears as he ponders this… predicament. “How’s the heat going?” he teases, as if he can’t tell from the smell alone.

Though Brian gives him plenty of space to move away if he wants, Marius just leans into his chest and stares up at him with pleading eyes. “Not enough,” he whines. “Nothing’s enough, not Jonny, not Raph, n-not—not my—nothing. N-need more. Please.”

“Alright, love, it’s okay,” Brian soothes him as he gathers Marius into his arms, providing him with a bit more touch, if nothing else. “You want me to fuck you?”

_ “Ple—ease.”  _ Already, one of Marius’s hands is fiddling with Brian’s belt, as if he fully expects the Drumbot to drop his pants and rail him right here in the hallway. Well, that’s not to say that Brian  _ hasn’t  _ fucked in the hallway before, but he tries to avoid it when there are perfectly good beds nearby. “Wanna be all full of you. Want you to breed me and fill me up with kittens, a-all yours. I—I wanna be your cocksleeve and get all used up and—”

Brian leans down to kiss him, gentle as ever, while he guides Marius’s hand through the motions of unzipping his trousers and pulling his cock out. This one is more of a packer than anything, but it’ll keep Marius busy for the time being. “You can keep my cock warm until we get back to my room,” he suggests.

At Marius’s frantic nodding, Brian shoves a hand in his pants and traces Marius’s slit with one finger, groaning unconsciously at the wetness he finds. He doesn’t strip Marius completely, just pulls his pants down until he has enough room to pick the smaller man up and slide him directly onto his cock.

Instantly, Marius arches his back and nearly  _ yowls _ in Brian’s grip. It’s not like Brian to fuck one of his partners without an ounce of foreplay between them, but he knows how heat works, he knows how desperate Marius must be, and the fever-hot tightness twitching around him only proves him right. “Please m-move,” Marius requests as he presses his face to Brian’s throat.

“I’ll walk,” Brian agrees. “That’s all you get for now. Like I said, you’re just keeping me warm.”

Even without any real friction, Marius still writhes as if Brian’s hammering him for all he’s worth. It takes longer to talk to Brian’s room like this, especially since Marius keeps rubbing Brian’s beard with his cheeks and forehead and overall making it hard to watch where he’s going. Once they finally arrive, Aurora has the good grace to open Brian’s door for him, and then Brian deposits Marius on the bed with a whispered promise of  _ more  _ before setting off in search of the cock he has in mind.

He can’t give Marius the same kind of experience he’d get with another cat, but he  _ does  _ have an attachment that’s closer to the hypothetical cock he once might’ve had. As the artificial nerves connect to his wiring with a jab of tingling pain, Brian swallows a moan and gives it a short stroke, from the flared point to the thick swelling at the base. Now he just hopes that Marius is lucid enough to have a frank conversation about what this entails.

When he turns back to the bed, Marius has already stripped the rest of his clothes off and is kneeling ass-up, face pressed into the pillows, with three fingers in his own cunt. A wave of his scent hits Brian, who has to stop for a moment, overcome by the mere  _ memory  _ of how his body once responded to those pheromones. He wants to dive face-first between Marius’s thighs, to lap at his wetness and nuzzle every inch of him, but he knows Marius needs more than that.

Instead, Brian lies down on the bed and runs his fingers through Marius’s hair until he seems at least conscious enough for conversation. “I know it’s hard to think right now,” he murmurs, holding Marius’s head steady. “Are you with me?”

“Mn-hm,” Marius hums.

“I have a proposition for you.” Brian reaches down to find Marius’s free hand, then moves it gently to his own cock, letting Marius get a feel for the one he chose. “I have this—this one that’s closer to, um, what my body—well, what it  _ would’ve _ been like… before. If you’d like me to, y’know, knot you, I could…”

Marius’s eyes go wide, his mouth open and panting, and Brian hears his fingers accelerate until the wet  _ squelch  _ of him fingering himself fills the room. “P-please. Please, it’d help, I think. Jus’ wanna be bred. Can—could you scruff me again? Like you did in the hall?”

Frowning, Brian ghosts his fingers over the back of Marius’s neck and feels him shudder and then slacken, just like he did before. “Can you… will you stay with me? You need to be able to safeword, at the very least.”

With a tremendous effort, Marius pulls his fingers out of himself and licks them clean, tongue rasping against his skin, then locks eyes with Brian. “I can still talk. I’ve, uh, done this with Raphaella before, and it’s hard to move, but I can communicate.”

“Alright,” Brian replies, moving his hand to Marius’s head and lightly scratching behind his ears. “Alright. You’ll tell me if the knot is too much?”

“Won’t be.”

Brian pushes himself up off his side and shuffles around to kneel behind Marius. “I need to know that you can stop things if you need to, Marius. What will you say if I need to stop?”

“Red,” Marius pants. He sounds confident, at least, which soothes some of Brian’s anxieties.

From behind, Brian can get a better view of, well, everything—Marius’s tail arched over to one side, his dripping cunt and neglected dick between thighs that tremble with the effort of presenting himself. In any other circumstance, Brian would want to taste him, finger him, maybe play with his ass until he’s begging to be fucked, but the thick, overwhelming smell of heat is getting to his head. Instead, he lines himself up and then leans forward to wrap his arms around Marius’s waist as he mounts him.

“Fff— _ uck,”  _ Marius whimpers, tail lashing against Brian’s side.

Brian leans down to nip at his neck and then, spurred on by Marius’s moaning, sinks his teeth into his scruff. He’s hardly thrusting, even, just grinding his hips in tiny circles as Marius goes limp and helpless under him, unresponsive except for his senseless babbling and his cunt clenching around Brian’s cock. The arms around his waist barely keep him from collapsing onto the bed. “Hmmn,” Brian hums, before forgetting that he can’t talk to Marius while also biting him.

That doesn’t stop Marius from responding. “Please, _please,_ fuck me, harder,” he begs, ears flattened to the sides. “Breed me, Brian, I need you. Need your knot. Need your _come._ I wanna feel it, all warm and deep in my womb, wanna be full of you. _Please.”_

Despite the part of him that wants to be soft, to be tender, Brian can’t resist his pleading, and his thrusts build up into something harsh and aggressive as he starts to actually use Marius’s defenseless body. It feels wrong to keep shoving the edge of his knot into Marius when he’s unable to move—though, Brian reminds himself, he’s fucked Jonny through his death and out the other side dozens of times. Marius, on the other hand, is new, and he doesn’t know what he’s getting into with the rest of the crew and their sexual proclivities.

That being said, the sounds he’s making imply that Marius is having some sort of epiphany that Brian can only envy. His raspy voice is becoming more of a mewl, his claws kneading Brian’s pillows into a mess of feathers and shredded silk that he’ll have to deal with later—never mind that, though. Brian can feel his knot starting to swell in earnest, because Raphaella’s technology is good enough to mimic the real thing. It’s been a  _ while  _ since he’s been properly tied to someone, much less someone in heat, and even the thought is enough to turn his thrusts erratic and harsh.

“I’m getting close,” he warns, slowing down just enough to let Marius catch his breath while Brian’s no longer holding his scruff. “Do you want me to knot you from behind, or turn you around?”

Marius just gasps for a moment, too overwhelmed by Brian grinding his knot against his entrance in slow circles. “I—I—w-wanna—please hold me,” he whines, tail lashing. “Want to—see you. Kiss you. P-please.”

Something soft and  _ loving  _ shivers in the back of Brian’s mind, which he carefully files away to think about later, before pulling out of Marius as gently as he can. If it weren’t for Brian’s hands on his hips, Marius would probably collapse onto the mattress, but instead Brian rolls him onto his back and adjusts his legs until he’s kneading away at the sheets in comfortable bliss. When Brian breaches him again, Marius’s eyes roll back in his head.

Even without a mouth on his scruff, Marius can’t help but writhe. “Pl—ease fill m-me. C-come insi—ide me. Need you, Br— _ian,_ need your knot, need to be bred, need to be _yours.”_ He’s purring so hard that he can barely speak, his whole body trembling under Brian.

“I’ve got you, tomcat,” Brian reassures him as he turns on the vibration in his fingers and starts thumbing at Marius’s cock. “You’re gonna come for me, alright? You come for me, and then I’ll knot you, I’ll come in you until it’s dripping out of your cunt, until there’s no room for anything but me. Is that what you want?”

Marius wails like the tomcat he is, rutting into the stimulation of Brian’s fingers and bearing down against his knot, until his orgasm overwhelms him and he’s rendered a writhing mess. As his knot thickens to its full width, Brian throws Marius’s legs over his shoulders and drives into him with an incoherent growl. His focus narrows to the unbearable tightness of Marius’s hole, the way it twitches and flutters and finally lets him all the way  _ in,  _ and he comes.

The overstimulation of Marius around his knot makes it impossible to think. It could be seconds, minutes, hours before he comes back to himself, and by then Marius is squirming under him in a haze of pleasure that Brian can only envy. “Fuck,” Brian breathes, leaning down to kiss him. “Fuck, you…  _ ngh,  _ you’re so tight, Marius.”

“Can we, um, roll over? Wanna sit in your lap,” Marius mumbles against his mouth.

Brian obliges, letting Marius’s legs down and then holding his thighs in place with gentle hands as he rolls Marius on top of himself. The cooling fans in his chest whir loud enough to hear, which means that his plating has to be uncomfortably warm, but Marius still nuzzles into his neck and scent-rubs his beard enthusiastically while Brian holds him close. “Feeling any better?”

For a moment, Marius doesn’t reply, and Brian worries that he might’ve fallen asleep before he bumps his cheek against Brian’s and squeezes around his cock. “‘M probably gonna need to go again by the time your knot goes back down. Just so you know.”

“I… how about… I could text Jonny, maybe, and have him come over and play with you while we’re still stuck together, how about that? There’s only so much I can do, love. I bet he could work his fist into right now, while you’re all full of my come.”

Marius pulls back and stares at him, eyes wide and dark. “Yes. Yes please. I’m keeping you for myself, though.”

“I’m sure he’ll understand,” Brian laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> look. ok. look. I am an enormous furry, there is known precedent for this, I'm sorry but also did anyone expect any less of me once Catboy Marius started to be a Thing? cmon.
> 
> also turns out when you go a month without writing any smut, the floodgates can and will burst! that is an innuendo and I am sorry. anyway now back to my regularly scheduled hurt/comfort yahoo
> 
> (comment to make fun of me for being an enormous furry with some weird kinks? or just express your undying Love and Adoration? or point out dumb typos? i love commence)


End file.
